


The Guiding Shadow

by The_Exile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Benevolent Ghosts, Cats, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, cat names inspired by fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: It wasn't the first time she'd seen the little cat since the accident but the other times had all been dreams.
Relationships: Ghost Cat & Person It Leads to Abandoned Kittens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	The Guiding Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



The lightest of paw pads woke her up, a soft, smooth sensation brushing against her cheek, followed by a chirrupy purr in her ear that had a questioning tone to it. 

"Mishy, its nowhere near breakfast time," she muttered, about to turn over and gather the covers around her, then she realised, through her bleary-eyed half-awake state, that it was not Mishy. The larger black and white cat was asleep at the foot of the bed, curled up and softly snoring.

It wouldn't be the first time that she'd dreamed that Dana was still with her. Usually, she was physically there, as if nothing had changed, the little cat with velvety black fur and striking green eyes, following her around the house like a tiny shadow, mewing for treats and head rubs, jumping up on the kitchen counter despite any attempts to train her otherwise.

Tonight Dana was more like a real shadow, somehow there and not there, always just out of reach, the cat's form shifting and flowing like a dark flame whenever she tried to stroke her head. Dana purred and reacted as though she had been petted anyway, then began meowing plaintively, continuously, like she did whenever she thought something was really important. Usually it was food or checking that her owner was still there after a long absence.

"I'm here, Dana," she called out, "Come on, let's go and get some food."

Mishy did not even stir as his departed sister followed the woman downstairs. Instead of running towards the food bowl, Dana kept going towards the door and tried to scratch frantically at it, as if she'd been locked in. 

She didn't like letting the cat out again, not after last time - they still lived too close to traffic - but she supposed it was too late for it to be relevant now, especially as Dana had already apparated through the locked door. Besides, it just sort of felt right to follow the cat, like it was the rules of the dream. This had to still be a dream, the woman mused, one of those lucid ones she had sometimes. It felt real enough, right down to the chill wind and rain that forced her to stop to put on a thick coat and boots before she followed the ghostly cat out into the night.

Dana had been waiting for her outside. The cat ran down the pavement, then turned a corner into an alleyway. The woman didn't like going down dark alleys at night but she supposed she wasn't really alone. She felt protected, somehow, even peaceful. Owls were hooting up in the trees and a silvery full moon gave her some light. She thought she heard bats, too, or at least something just on the edge of her hearing that chirped, as well as something that hummed and buzzed with energy, maybe a faulty electric station?

At the end of the alleyway, near a dustbin, was a box. Dana circled the box, her cries now very urgent. The woman heard a chorus of shrill answering cries coming from the box. Bending down, she saw a pile of wriggling, sodden-furred black shapes, all huddled together against what must have been unbearably cold temperatures for the little things.

She took off her coat and wrapped it around the kittens, who initially protested at being moved by the scary large shape, but then became quieter as they realised they were warm and dry and the coat smelled of cat food and other cats. 

Mishy would make an okay substitute dad, she mused to herself, the big round lump was okay with most arrangements that involved him being allowed to eat and sleep. She had a few things it was probably alright to feed kittens for one night in an emergency. She'd ring up the shelter and get some advice and some kitten food first thing in the morning.

"It'll be okay, Dana," she promised the cat, as she used to whenever a loud noise spooked her. There was no answer. Turning around, she saw that the little black cat was gone without a trace.


End file.
